Godzilla: destroy all monsters
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Suddenly monsters are attacking cities all over the globe and the humans can do nothing about it, their only hope is Godzilla.


Disclaimer- I do not own Godzilla, Rodan, King Gidorah, Anguirus or Ebirah

Rodan in New York. King Gidorah in Sydney. Anguirus in Tokyo. Suddenly monsters are attacking cities all over the globe and there is nothing the humans can do about it.

The army isn't having any luck keeping the monsters under control and time is running out.

New York. Rodan sonic booms New York to the ground. Buildings collapse claiming thousands of lives. Rodan picks up a bus and throws it into the electric wires electrocuting it. The army shoots at Rodan but Rodan blocks the bullets and missiles with his wing. Rodan then picks up a tank and throws it into the other tanks. Rodan suddenly jumps into the sky and soars high above the destruction and shoots his spiral fire ray obliterating what's left of New York.

Sydney, Australia. King Gidorah blasts Darling Harbour with his gravity beams and smashes down Sydney Tower. The Australian army drop bombs on King Gidorah from the sky but King Gidorah blasts them with his electricity beams. King Gidorah steps on electric wires and is electrocuted, it looks like King Gidorah is hurt from the electricity but it is actually making him stronger. He stomps his foot really hard and a massive shockwave destroys everything in it's path.

Tokyo, Japan. Anguirus tail whips buildings and tramples over houses. The Japanese army sends a group of highly trained pilots to blast Anguirus and dodge his attacks. They take to the skiees and blast Anguirus with missiles. The giant armidillo tries to knock one of the planes out of the sky but the pilot dodges the attack and keeps on firing. With the help from tanks on the ground it appears that Anguirus is losing. But Anguirus starts to charge up his sonic roar and blasts all the planes in the sky and tanks on the ground, the Japanese army is astonished.

While all this is happening Godzilla swims on the ocean floor unaware of the chaos. Godzilla is on his way to Tokyo. Godzilla passes New York and finds Rodan.

A battle begins between two of the most famous monsters. Rodan blasts Godzilla with his heat ray before jumping into the sky and dive-bombing Godzilla. Rodan picks Godzilla up and smashes him into the twin towers. Godzilla get's up and tries to blast Rodan with his atomic breath but Rodan throws a building at him knocking Godzilla down. Godzilla gets up and tail slams Rodan before succeeding in blasting Rodan with his atomic breath. Godzilla then picks up Rodan and throws him high above his head and uppercuts him on his way down. Rodan retreats and flies away.

Godzilla jumps back into the sea and swims towards his destination, Tokyo. Godzilla then passes Sydney and meets King Gidorah. King Gidorah knocks Godzilla out of the park with his tail. King Gidorah then grabs Godzilla by the arm with one head, and by the neck with another, and by the other arm with the last head and crunches down with all three heads. Godzilla struggles but to no use. King Gidorah then throws Godzilla into the ocean and flies above the waves. Only Godzilla's spines are visible above the water. Godzilla comes back to the shore and when he does King Gidorah dive bombs Godzilla. Godzilla gets up to see King Gidorah trying to kick him in the head but Godzilla grabs his foot and twists it before flipping him on his face. Godzilla shoots a fireball at King Gidorah knocking him over. King Gidorah gets up and retreats aswell. Godzilla roars as loud as he can before plunging into the ocean and swimming away.

Godzilla arrives in his destination Tokyo but sees that another monster has gotten here first. Godzilla and Anguirus size each other up before charging at each other. Anguirus gives Godzilla a running punch and skids to a stop. Godzilla recovering from his blow roars in agony. With his tail Anguirus whips Godzilla into Tokyo Tower. Anguirus then sonic roars Godzilla. Godzilla gets up and uppercuts Anguirus into what's left of Tokyo Tower. Anguirus gets up and tries to do his running punch again but Godzilla bites him. Anguirus pushes Godzilla over and starts punching him over and over. Godzilla rolls away and picks Anguirus by the tail and swings him round and round and round and suddenly lets go of him and sends him flying into a building. Anguirus gets up and whacks Godzilla with a tree trunk before breaking it on his head. This leaves Godzilla all dizzy and delirious, Anguirus sees this as a chance to attack and slashes Godzilla repetitively. Godzilla collapses and appears to be dead. Anguirus roars in celebration because he defeated the king of the monsters. Godzilla's eye opens in a flash and he is back on his feet, if it weren't for his generator G1 he would surely be dead. Now with full power he sneaks up on Anguirus from behind and blasts him with his atomic breath.

Anguirus suddenly sends a smoke signal into the sky. Godzilla doesn't know what he is doing. A few minuets later Rodan and King Gidorah show up to back up Anguirus. All three monsters blast rays at Godzilla at the same time. King Gidorah picks up Godzilla and throws him to Anguirus who throws him to Rodan who throws him back to King Gidorah. King Gidorah uppercuts Godzilla to Anguirus who punches him to Rodan who whacks him with his wing sending him into a building. Godzilla gets up and blasts all three monsters with his atomic breath. Godzilla then picks up Anguirus and throws him into King Gidorah. Rodan sonic booms Godzilla from the skies and dive-bombs him.

When King Gidorah gets back up he is about to use his gravity beams but Godzilla head butts him back into Anguirus, Godzilla then picks up Rodan and throws him into the other monsters. All three monsters are now in a neat pile. Rodan and King Gidorah retreat leaving Anguirus to fight Godzilla alone. Anguirus picks up a tree and breaks it on Godzilla's head again before double kicking Godzilla off his feet. Anguirus jumps high into the sky and spins in a ball, he spins back to the ground about to slam Godzilla but at the last second Godzilla tail whips Anguirus into another building. Anguirus also retreats, rolling away in a ball at high speed.

Godzilla roars in victory and stomps away. As Godzilla heads for the sea he stops and turns around. He uses his nuclear pulse to destroy what's left of Tokyo. Godzilla dives into the ocean and swims just above the ocean floor. A group of whales pass him, Godzilla slashes them and eats them. After hours of swimming he spots something ahead of him. It is a giant lobster.

Godzilla pauses as Ebirah closes in on him. Ebirah moves in closer and stabs Godzilla with his right pincer. Godzilla bites it and rips it off his body. Ebirah slowly sinks but manages to go behind Godzilla and use his spinning pincer attack which works quite well with only one pincer. Godzilla tail whips Ebirah, turns around and blows him up with his atomic breath.

Godzilla swims further and further away, only his spines are visible above the water but the king of the monsters isn't going far, he'll be back to wreck havoc on the world once again.


End file.
